<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make it work by crimsonxraptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864668">make it work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor'>crimsonxraptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, Microfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 fills for rng'd 3/5 sentence au prompts!</p><p>city au ||| fake dating au ||| photographer au ||| retail au ||| paranormal investigator au ||| daycare au ||| marriage au ||| roommate au ||| veterinarian au ||| mecha au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make it work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>city, 3 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>There are so many <em>cars.</em></p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama is finding it difficult to simultaneously eat his convenience store food and avoid getting hit at every side road crossing.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Oikawa, however, seems to be handling the city just fine and has been pulling Kageyama along when he hesitates over a crossing, chiding him, “Just commit to crossing, Tobio, and you won’t get run over.”</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>fake dating, 5 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Oikawa puts his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. “This is my boyfriend! Cute, isn’t he?”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama still isn’t sure how they got into this situation. How did he end up at Oikawa’s work party, and how did Oikawa stumble into the lie that he had a boyfriend who, at the last minute, turned out to be his plus-one?</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>photographer, 3 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>“You aren’t directing me enough,” Oikawa snaps while a stylist spruces up his hair. “For a photographer you’re pretty quiet.”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama doesn’t quite have the guts to explain that it’s because Oikawa’s so <em>pretty</em> it’s distracting, and instead mumbles something about doing better when they start up again.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>retail, 5 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Oikawa squints at Kageyama. “You? <em>You</em> want to train to be a shift manager? You’ve got guts just coming up to me and demanding that.”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama nods a little too enthusiastically for Oikawa’s taste, despite that he actually wasn’t so much demanding as genuinely asking.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>paranormal investigator, 5 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>“...This is stupid.”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama watches Oikawa settle down into his sleeping bag in the haunted house they decided to stay in overnight. Oikawa groans and pats Kageyama’s sleeping bag.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>“Oh shush, come down here and cuddle me. We should get some sleep before whatever ghost here wants to make us leave.”</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>daycare, 3 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>“You know, even if you work in the kitchen you need to be good with the kids.”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Oikawa stares down the man he’s interviewing--Tobio Kageyama, applying for the open kitchen job they have at this daycare.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama seems stressed by this fact, but he insists that he’s okay with that and that he can manage being around all the kids if need be.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>marriage, 5 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Marriage has given Oikawa countless times to see Kageyama grow and experience new things, both good and bad. Having all these years to discover things together has been invaluable to him.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Today he’s there when Kageyama realizes that if he puts more milk in his cereal then he’ll have more to drink after he’s done eating it. He’s nearly 30 and the sheer joy he expresses as a result of this revelation reminds Oikawa of when they were in junior high and that was how Kageyama looked at a volleyball.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>“It’s just milk,” Oikawa says with a chuckle.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>roommate, 5 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>“Tobiooo, can you pick some juice up on your way home tomorrow?”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama pokes his head out of his room and makes a face at Oikawa. “Can’t you just...get some now?”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Oikawa sighs. “I’m busy,” he says with no plans for the day other than enjoying doing nothing on his day off.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>veterinarian, 5 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>“Ah, you must be Kageyama and...Volleyball?”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kageyama nods and continues to pet his rather calm cat on the check-up table. “She’s been sneezing a lot lately, and--”</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Oikawa nods along with Volleyball’s owner’s rambling of all her very mild symptoms, trying to listen more than ponder why the cat’s name is “Volleyball”.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>When Kageyama is finished, Oikawa smiles and responds, “I’ll certainly check up on her regarding all of that, but do you play volleyball?”</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>mecha, 5 sentences</strong>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Things around the hangar haven’t been the same since Kageyama joined the force. He came in as a nobody and became somebody overnight, reaching Oikawa’s rank in a fraction of the time it took Oikawa himself to get there.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Being the best pilots around, the captain decided to pair Oikawa with the newbie despite his insistence that someone else <em>must</em> be better.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>But Oikawa simply has to deal with being the “hardest worker” who works alongside the “born natural”. He resigns himself to getting used to it.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is <a href="http://raptorbox.tumblr.com">raptorbox</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>